Places You Have Come To Fear The Most
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Another one of my weird pairings (EddieTorrie). ...He knows she's not the same person he used to love, but does he care anymore? R&R please!


------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most  
  
Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself,   
and covered with a perfect shell,   
such a charming beautiful exterior.  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
and perfect posture but you're barely scraping by  
But you're barely scraping by   
  
This is one time, this is one time  
that you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all   
Or anyone at all.   
And the grave that you refuse to leave   
the refuge that you've built to flee  
the places you have come to fear the most.   
is the place that you have come to fear the most  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I watch her. She's so beautiful my Blonde Goddess. I used to call her that. I'd call her 'Rubia Diosa' in Spanish and she would blush and tell me to be quiet, that her boyfriend might hear. The boy had been brought up Spanish, yet he couldn't speak a word of it, and he barely understood any of it. He was never one the brightest crayons in the crayon box, but he was very insanely jealous. Which is quite understandable, seeing as how much of a beauty she is. Apparently I'm not the only man who sees it. And even women can see it. They want her, or they want to be like her.   
When I first met her, and if I was a woman, I would have wanted to be like her too. But, not anymore.I've seen what years of being with him has done to her. Has done to her smile. She smiles, of course she has to in this business to get by, but its not a real smile. She hides behind a mask, and no one notices it but me. Not even her dork of a boyfriend.   
  
I don't know why she stays with him. Why she hasn't left him yet. She's got to realize that there are a lot of people who would stand by her, no matter what. But, she's never leave him and I doubt that she never will.   
She stands so tall as he talks to the other guys and holds onto her hips possessively. As if anyone would ever try and break up their 'happy couple' routine. Most of us who can tell how fake that is, are either gone, or have stopped caring long ago. Or, are like me, and silently watch everything and can't help but feel like my insides are ripped apart every time I see them together.   
She hasn't been the same since that damn cage. And I blame myself for her downfall. He made a good showing of making it seem like he was the one that came up with the plan to save her, but it was me who did. Of course everyone thinks it was him. Except myself, him and her. She had to have known. And he knew that she knew. Which only got him mad at me. And people think I have a fiery temper? They've never seen that boy angry. During one of our last matches together, he finally got so fed up that he snapped in the middle of the match and yelled and hollered at me for being in love with his girlfriend.  
Of course, he had every reason to say that, because I was to busy being concerned with checking out her leg to make sure it wasn't broken. Aysa almost snapped her in half, and so while I was doing that, I kind of pushed him backwards into a pinning position. And then after match was lost, because Perry Saturn manhandled her, I was one of the first to go out and help her get checked out. He was too damn busy checking himself out in his camcorder, making sure his hair wasn't messed up.  
And once he realized he probably should have checked on his girlfriend who was decimated by WCWs version of Chyna (but, in my opinion Chyna was a much nicer person to work with then Aysa) it was already too late, because I had her check out and was half-carrying her to our car so she could go back to the hotel room and rest. He didn't take that very well, and soon after, we parted company.   
Here in the present, she looks over at me as I'm musing to myself about her situation and gives me her halfhearted smile and I smile back. Perhaps then, she'll realize that there are still people watching over her. "This is one time that you can't fake it hard enough..." I whisper quietly under my breath and she seems to hear me because she frowns slightly.  
"Tio Eddie?"   
"Que Chavo?"  
"Our match is next..."   
I look away from my Diosa and give Chavo a smile to prove to him that I heard him. He grins and skips away, already excited to go out and perform. I look back over my shoulder and see that Kidman is glaring at me, and starts to drag Torrie Wilson back into their locker room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Aiy. Slightly short, but it's been bugging me all day. And listening to this song nonstop all day (that is not owned by me, but by Tracys God Chris and thus please don't sue me, or I'll sic her on you! And you don't want that! Emo!boy won't be able to handle that...he'd cry!) has not helped. The match that he speaks of was the (1999?) WCW Mayhem. The very first one. With Benoit vs. Bret Hart. Torrie Wilson had on a very cool domantrix-like outfit. Chyna would be proud. I own none of the characters, Vince K. does, yada yada yada. Rock on! (And don't forget to review! Because I'm still not sure if I like how this turned out... And because I love being adored! ^^) 


End file.
